gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
TGE Archive
The Greater Enemy Battle for M28-447 Sept. 2041 Prelude In the two months since the Krom made their entrance into the greater galaxy, the Tau'ri/Asgard Alliance (T/A-A) and the remanents of the Wraith and Reaver forces have been, more often than not, struck back again and again. The Krom have heavily "industrialized" several planets that they captured in their first attacks, and made a number of them epicenters for their expansions. One particular planet, M28-447, located in a particularly pecarilous position, is under the dominion of the Vor'bal family and is currently the center of their personal war machine. The planet is under heavy guard and is the control center of the conquest of the nearby areas, and they're recently been building up a large fleet. In the hopes of bashing back the Krom and their relentless advance, the T/A-A has decided to launch an attack against M28-447. To this end, they have not only assembled the Phoenix Battle Group, but also assembled the main segment of the Hades Battle Group. Finally, they requested the assisstance of the Triumverent. The Triumverent found themselves in an odd posititon. M28-447 was previously a planet while was outside of the Triumverent's territory. However, the system's drift pattern placed it, for a brief period of time, inside the Triumverent's "Territory Bubble." For a very brief while, the Triumverent would be able to get to the system in a single hyperspacial jump! Not only that, but the Triumverent was not composed of fools; having a large Krom base of opperations so close to Triumverent territory was not a wise thing. The Triumverent accepted the T/A-A's offer for a joint attack against the planet, but with a condition: the T/A-A will not make a base on that planet. To ensure this, the Triumverent is sending a special, cloaked force to watch over the battle and make sure the T/A-A does not attempt to turn on them. For Earth, victory would mean the turning of the tide, or so they hoped. For the Triumverent, is was protection. For the Vor'bal family, defeat would be the end of them, but they didn't plan on losing, they planned on striking! Forces Tau'ri/Asgard Alliance - Phoenix Battle Group --- 1 Leviathon Battleship --- 12 Serpent-class Battlecruisers --- 2 Aegis-class Carriers --- 8 Henry Arnold-class Cruisers --- 6 Unity-class Destroyers --- 6 Tegelus-class Gunships --- 3 Deadalus-class Battlecarrier --- 4 Columbia-class Assault Carrier --- 12 Alkesh Bombers --- 180 F-302A Fighters (Combined Airwing) - Hades Battle Group --- The Cerberus battleship --- 3 Serpent battlecruisers --- 7 Aegis class carriers --- 5 Henry arnolds cruiser --- 24 unity destroyer --- 8 tegelus gunship --- 2 deadalus class battlecarrier --- 4 Alkesh bombers --- A combined airwing of 500 F-302a's and F/B-307 Triumverent Forces - Combat Group --- 10 Drone Carriers --- 15 Fighter Carriers --- 20 Gunboats --- 10 Frigates --- 10 Cruisers --- 7 Battleships - Hidden Group --- 5 Drone Carriers --- 4 Fighter Carriers --- 3 Bomber Carriers --- 10 Gunboats --- 7 Frigates --- 7 Cruisers --- 5 Battleships Krom Forces - 200 Krom Gunships - 150 Krom Frigates - 150 Krom Cruisers - 50 Krom Carriers - 75 Krom Battleships - 50 Krom Annihilators - Unknown Variable Act I: Arrival The three groups of ships sent the planet into minor disarray with their arrival, especially the Krom, whose Drone Carriers sped into battle launching all their drones in a powerful surprise attack which knocked out most of the ships in higher orbit. With their drones spent, the Drone Carriers fled to the back of the lines to recover from damage and heal from the hyperspacial radiation. The Earth ships, seising the opportunity, oppened weapon batteries on the ship approaching to counter the threat. The Leviathon and the Cerberous led the spearhead. The Triumverent forces, on the other hand, focused on another part of the planet, focusing their spearhead on what they believed to be a stratiegic location - above the Krom's shipyards. The Triumverent ships punched through the enemy forces in orbit and openned fire on the helpless ships on the surface. Even those who managed to raise their shields were sitting ducks for the Triumverent ships to shoot at. Meanwhile, the Triumverent forces which were cloaked manuvered into position to observe the battle and its aftereffects. And below the surface of the planet, Krom engineers worked with newfound speed. Act II: Battle Above the atmosphere, the Earth ships were proving to be a powerful force against the Krom ships. holding their own above the surface against the outnumbering defenders. Although unable to gain more ground over the planet, they didn't give back an inch to the defenders. The Triumverent forces weren't fairing much better. They had been surrounded, although that doesn't mean much in a Triumverent-versus-Krom ship battle, but were able to take down several ships with each of their own before it was destroyed, preventing the Krom from using their full force against the T/A-A ships. As this occurred, the cloaked Triumverent forces above the atmosphere monitered the communications between the Earth ships and the Krom on the ground. Very soon, they noticed something was afoot below the surface. And below the surface, the engineers had put the final pieces into place. Act III: Plot Twist The cloaked forces watched the defeat in absolute horror. The small (smaller than a Krom Battleship) ship design floated to the surface with easy from its underwater hanger and took to the skies, making a bee-line for the Triumverent ships. The powerful ship openned its cannons on the unsuspecting Triumverent ships, destroying the remaining forces. The ships that had been encircling the Triumverent forces broke up and headed towards the T/A-A ships. The cloaked Triumverent forces took the opportunity to surprise the Krom. They emerged from their cloakes and struck the Krom forces from behind their own lines which were encircling the T/A-A. They sent a message to the T/A-A ships to scram while they held off the Krom forces. With the unknown Krom ship approaching, the T/A-A forces did as suggested and retreated. The Triumverent held off the Krom long enough for them to enter hyperspace, and then chose to flee and cloak themselves. Aftermath The battle had been close, and it favored the unexpected alliance, but the new Krom ship, which would later be called the Krom "ZPE Ship" for its power source, proved to be the deciding factor and tipped the balance towards the Krom forces. For the T/A-A, the battle proved to be a minor disaster. They failed to rid the planet of the Krom, and they were forced to retreat. For the Triumverent, the issue was far worse. They had not only lost a number of forces, but also knew that a power Krom ship was in close proximity to their own territory. For the Vor'bal family, their private weapon proved to be a massive sucess, and they planned on exploiting it!